


rollie pollies

by dreamfortress



Category: original writing
Genre: Absurdism, Automatic Writing, Crack, One Shot, Surreal, i was super tired while writing this, i wrote this to confuse my friends, ill let you figure out if this is a personal narrative or not, no capitalization, shitpost, up to interpretation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 19:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfortress/pseuds/dreamfortress
Summary: smth i wrote when i was super tired. meaning is up to interpretation





	rollie pollies

everytime i see a rollie pollie, i pick it up and put it in my pocket. i dont have a job or a home. i spend all of my time walking. i never know where im going but at the end of the day, my pockets are filled with squirming, multi-legged grey crustaceans. sometimes i slip a finger in my pocket and i feel all the little legs run against my nails and fingertips. how i get rid of my little friends at the end of they day you ask? well, theyre my dinner. my cargo shorts are filled with rollie pollies, to the point where they spill out. i submerge my hand in the rollie pollies, wrist deep into a pocket and swallow my sons. my little friends are very crunchy and wiggly. they all taste amazing, each pocket a different flavour. my little friends dissolve in my stomach acid the whole night, always doused in any alcoholic beverage i can find. after i binge drink, i run off into traffic. i am not sure why or how, but every night i run into traffic, i wake up in the home depot gardening section. i wake up on the concrete floor with pansies in my hair and with a massive hangover each and every day. i think to myself “lets go catch some rollie pollies”. the end.


End file.
